Friend,Love, or Foe?
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: May doesnt know her feelings, but Drew does and he will stop at nothing to get her love, but what happens if Sid, Mays new friend, trys to get her love first? [contestshipping, Ikarishipping,AshxMisty, and some MayxOC, some humor too]
1. Training and meeting Sid

Me: Hey!! This is my second story about May and Drew shrugso please like it! Oh and here are their ages,

**Max: 10**

**May/Drew/Misty/Dawn: 14**

**Sid/Ash/Paul: 15**

**Gary: 16**

**Brock: 19**

(There are more people but those are the main characters)

May: YAY this is about me!

Drew: I bet I'll hate it

May: But you're the one in the story too.

Drew: I don't care

Me: well sense you're the one with the attitude you do the Disclaimer

May: Yeah it's only fair!

Drew: No way.

May: please puppy dog eyes

Drew: Sigh fine, xanimexfanx014 does not own pokemon for if she did we would all surely die.

Me: sarcastically thank you so much Drew,

Drew: smirksyou're welcome

May: Yet I'll do the claim, xanimexfanx014 DOES own Sid and other new pokemon that do one has seen before smiles

Me: May is so nice, but Drew isn't glares at Drew

Drew: smirks Well enjoy the Story…..not

A young girl danced lightly her Beautify was behind her it's wings spread so it looked like the girl had wings, this girls name by the way is May, she is a pokemon coordinator and was practicing her new move with Beautify. Ash, Brock, and Max were watching her and when she was done dancing they clapped and she and Beautify bowed, Max, Mays little brother, ran up to her, "That was great sis!" Max said happily, and May lightly blushed, "Oh Max I wasn't that good, anyway the dance moves to forever to learn right Beautify?" May asked the butterfly pokemon, she turned away from a flower and nodded her head, "Beau-ti-fly, Beau [translation: Yes but it was fun!" Beautify said and went back to the flower and soon started sucking nectar from it. May smiled at Beautify and looked at Ash, and Brock, "So did you guys like it?" May asked with a light smile on her face, Ash nodded with a goofy smile on his face which made May hold in a laugh, "Of course may! You heard what your brother said we all thought it was great, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his little electric mouse pokemon who was on his shoulder, "Pika-pika chu!" said the little pokemon nodding his small head, Ash turned to May, "See? Even Pikachu liked it!" That was all May needed to hear to know that her friends will always be there cheering her on.

May was walking back to camp with her friends when they all heard a rumble, May blushed, "I guess I'm hungry." She said and they all laughed, Max was the first to stop laughing, "May your always hungry." But right when he said that May got angry, "I am not!" May yelled and her long brown hair flicked Max across his head, Max looked as his sister walked away to the camp, yes she had grown, she had curves in the right places (even though she eats a lot) her hair was much longer and no longer in a brunette, she had it grown for 4 whole years only cutting her slit ends so now it was down to her waist almost longer too, one thing that never changed was her smile and her beautiful eyes that always had a bright light in them even when she lost a contest.

May's POV

I walked into the camp ground and nodiced someone sitting on a log, who was it? I walked over a saw that it was Sid, he was a pokemon coordinator too just like me. I smiled at him but soon wondered what he was doing here. "Sid why are you here?" I asked him and he smiled lightly, and walked to me, "I came here because I was lonely." He said and I blushed lightly his smile was so perfect, I listened as he continued, "And I knew you were here so I wanted to ask if I could stay with you and your friends for a while." I watched him my blue eyes held slight happiness, "Its ok with me!" I say and I look at him with a grin on my face, and a slight tint of red on my face.

Sid's POV

I looked at her beautiful blue eyes and I smiled my chocolate brown eyes held a soft glow to them, I blushed a little as May grinned at me, oh yes I thought I was the luckiest teen alive to be by a beautiful girl like May. I was filled with happiness when she said it was ok.

Normal POV

May looked at her friends and Max finally made it back, "You guys this is Sid remember from the pokemon contest?" They all nodded, yes she had beaten him in the contest but he was nice about it, "Well he's going to stick around with us, is that ok with you guys?" May asked with a small smile on her face. At first they all looked slightly shocked at this but they all smiled, "Yeah sure it's fine with us." They all said and Pikachu nodded his head, and Beautifly just stared at Sid but eventually she nodded but flew away to find more flowers to feed on. May smiled and looked at Sid, "Well Brock was just about to make us some food, right Brock?" May asked now looking at Brock who laughed then nodded, "Yes May I'll get your food right away." Brock said doing a mock bow and May smirked, "Yes you all must bow down to me or face a fate worst than death!" She said acting like a queen, Max stepped forward, "No way I will never obey you!" Then may grabbed him and started to tickle her little brother and he was on the ground, soon, laughing his head odd. They all laughed after that then May's stomach growled and they all looked at her, "What? I'm just hungry." She said shrugging her shoulders and they all rolled there eyes with a smile on there faces.

Drew: What they HELL?

May: What's wrong drew?

Drew: where I'm _I?_

May: Well……Maybe you'll be in the next chapter.

Drew :Maybe?!

Me: Don't worry Drew you'll come in on the next chapter.

Drew: mumbles under breath whatever and who is this Sid fellow

May: he seems really nice and sweet

Drew: looks angrily at May

May: looks at Drew What did I do?

Me: Oh nothing May Drew's just the jealous type

Drew: Me jealous of whatever his name is?! Why would I be?

Me: Fine then I'll make it a Sid and May story instead

Drew: glares coldly at xanimexfanx014 Don't you dare

Me: See you are jealous

Drew: rolls eyes whatever oh and to those who are watching this review the story

May: is confused about what just happened Yes review this story, and Drew what were you guys talking about? Why was jealous and you mentioned in it?

Drew: rolls eyes

Me: Well see you all in the next chapter, and remember REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Drew

Me: Hey I'm back! And I would like to thank;

**Joyce1237**,

And

**Prettygirl17**

For reviewing and giving me great comments.

May: smiles happily Yay!! But where's Drew?

Drew: walks in with a McDonald's bag in his hand did I miss something?

May: looks at the food Did you get something for me?

Drew: nods and gives may a large fry and a chocolate milk shake Here May

May: grabs the bag and eats some fries Thanks so much Drew hugs Drew

Drew: blushes but looks away acting like he doesn't care Whatever

Me: hmm…do we have some romance going on?

Drew and May: NO WAY!!!

Me: Fine winks at everyone else yah sure whatever you say

Drew and May: xanimexfanx014 does NOT own pokemon for if she did the grass will be blue and the sky will be green

Me: mumbles angrily but smiles I DO own Sid and all the pokemon I make up.

Drew: get angry at the name Sid JUST START THE STORY!!

Me: FINE!!

May smiled as she woke up and brushed her long hair, she smiled as she took out her battery chargeable straightener and moves it through her hair and soon she walked out her hair perfect and completely straight. She smiled as she saw Sid, he smiled back and made her turn a faint tint of red, and she smelled food and her stomach rumbled slightly she looked at Brock who was cooking, "Hello and good morning to everyone." May said they all looked at her and held in a small laugh, she was in such a good mood this morning she forgot to get out of her pajamas, she blushed and ran back inside she came out in a flowing dress, yes the contest was today and she planned to go there and do her perfect dance with her Beautifly. With a smile she ran off to a secret place to do her dance moves she turned on a song on her CD and then started to dance with Beautifly next to her.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And don't wanna feel right when you're gone away_

_You gone away and_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

_(girl)_

_The worst is over now_

_And we could breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to find_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Both)_

_Because I'm broken when Open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm Lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right when you're gone away_

_(Both)_

_Cuz I'm Broken when I'm Open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz broken when Lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right when you're gone away_

_(Both)_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here….anymore_

"Wow that was almost good, you had me almost fooled with someone else." Said a voice and May and Beautifly spun around and came face to face with…..Drew? May glared angrily at him, "it's been what three years?" May asked angrily, "And you're still acting this way?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair away, May got angered at that even though she didn't know why, Drew spoke again his eyes were closed, "Well I try." He said opening one eye and looking at May, it seemed to May that Drew always did this just to get her angry, she glared at Drew, and if glares could kill Drew would be dying a most painful death, and Drew seemed to notice this too. He smirked at her and when she was about to yell he gave her a rose, and it was beautiful too, it was large and pure red, she took it and smiled lightly her beautiful blue eyes were wide and then they got softer as she looked at the rose, she touched it's soft petal and smiled to herself, it was so beautiful. May looked up at Drew who was smirking at her, she glared, "So has it been awhile sense you got a flower from someone?" drew asked with a smirk, May held in a laugh and smirked back which really surprised him, "Oh Drew I get flowers all the time from my boy fans." May said with a small sarcastic sigh, "Oh well I guess I flower is an old thing." Drew seemed to glare at her, "Oh really? Then I'll take it back." He said still glaring at May. May smiled as his hand reached her way, "Oh but Drew this is the first time I got a red rose in three whole years." Drew stopped at that and smirked, "Wow they must have been pretty unromantic." He said flicking his hair looking calm again. May giggled and Drew just stared at her, "Actually they aren't unromantic at all, you should see how many times I get a card with a lovely poem in it and also I get a lovely bouquet of flowers filled with white rose, lilies and many other beautiful flowers, oh and sometimes they ask me out on dates but a gently turn them down with a small wave and a kiss on the cheek." May said sighing happily, at this Drew glared coldly at her especially when she said she kisses them on the cheek, May looked at Drew she seems oblivious of his glare and continued, "But I really don't love anyone, actually I really don't know about my feelings." May said quietly Drew stopped glaring and just stared at her.

Drew's POV

I stared at her my heart filled with jealousy but at what she just said I couldn't help but notice how much she changed, '_Wow May really has changed so much, and in that dress she seems so innocent, so lovely, and her bright blue eyes I can't help but love them' _I

I thought then mentally kicked myself, _'What I'm I thinking?! This is May my rival I can't fall in love with her! ...or can I' _I started having a battle in my_ head arguing _with myself if I like May or not, but happily the side that I loved May won and I just stared at May who was smiling at her beautifly_ 'and also her smile is so wonderful.' _I thought this with a small smile on my face as I watched, but then I looked at my watch, I nearly fell down, "May we need to get to the contest and quick!" May looked at me and nodded and we both started running to the contest arena.

Normal POV

May caught her breathe as they sat down in the contest waiting room, she sat down but soon got up again to get waters, she soon came back with two waters one for her and one for Drew. May drank her water and left again to go to the restroom knowing she had to change her dress because she was all sweaty and gross. Drew went to the restroom too by the time he came out May still wasn't there, he sighed and rolled his eyes, '_God what is with girls and their damn looks?_'After about ten more minutes he finally saw May wearing barely any makeup but in a new dress that was pink and flowing, she had white high heels that wrapped around her ankle and her hair was curled all the way she also had her Beautifly all out and ready. Drew just stared at her, '_Damn she looks good_' he thought and smiled when she came over to her, "Beau-ti-fly, Beau.[translation: You better be ready Drew." Drew laughed and shook his head, "You guys won't make it past the first battle." May got very angry at this, "Well mister-know-it-all who died and made you God?" May snapped, Drew just shook his head again and smirked, "Hey I'm telling the truth." He said simply, May stood up with a small smile on her face but her eyes were cold, "Well I better get going I'm next." She said with a cheery wave and then she left.

Me: Laughs evilly I'm so evil I'm leaving you all on edge oh and the song up there was called Broken!

May: crysBut I wanna know what happens next and I wanna see Sid again!

Sid: pops upHi May!

May: happily claps hands Hi Sid my friend!

Drew: angrily glares at Sid and thinks 'I'll kill you'

Sid: looks at Drew Oh hello I'm Sid

Drew: glares coldly at him I think I already know that

Me: hits Drew Don't be so rude!

Drew: sarcastic Nice to meet you too _Sid_

May: looks nervous Ok please review and hopefully by the time of the next chapter this will be sorted out waves by we're out!

Drew: still sarcasticGood bye reviewers have a lovely day

Sid: yeah bye see you in the next chapter

Me/May: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. May's Dance

Me: Hey everyone OK these people are going to get a big hug from me!!!

**Haruka-xTwin-x**

And……

**Stormyz **

(hugs you all)

May: (smiles happily then frowns and looks around) Where's Sid?

Drew: (looks angrily at May) Why do you like him so much?

May: (stares at Drew)I don't _like_ him he's just a friend

Drew: Well I don't trust him

Me: (smirks)That's because you think he'll get in your way with May.

Drew: (blushes slightly)It's not you idiot I just don't like him

May: (is sighing) Well xanimexfanx014 doesn't own Pokemon and when she does pigs will fly

Me: (smiles happily)but I own Sid and all the new Pokemon that no ones seen! Which at least 1 new Pokemon or coming in this chapter!

Drew: On with the story

--------------------------------------------

May walked onto the stage no one moved as Mary(the new announcer) waited for May to show off her Pokemon, but instead May turned on music, Drew thought he knew what she was going to play but it wasn't the same song, it was the song Never Again;

_'I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her _

_you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well_

_could you tell?_

_By the flames that burned your words'_

Drew watched amazed so did the crowd as she danced her Beautifly's wings sticking out of her sides making her look like a large but beautiful fairy, Beautifly was using sunny day to make the sun shine and reflect off of her wings so it made a light sparkle around May as her flowing dress went around as she danced, she didn't dance slow but danced along with the music and showed the emotion in the song. As Drew watched Harley came up to him and seemed to laugh, "Hello darling I wanted to tell you a little secret." said Harley looking at Drew as though he might blow up if he told what he wanted to tell Drew. Drew looked at Harley then rolled his eyes, "Harley what do you want to tell me?" Drew said annoyed that he had to take his eyes of May, Harley smirked, "Well I wanted to tell you something about May, and this other boy Sid." Drew stared at Harley soon Drew felt his heart beginning to beat faster and fear rush all over his body and he stared at Harley wanting him to go on but the second verse began.

'I_ never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try to Make it all OK'_

Harley looked at Drew, "Well you see I was stalking them when I saw that May was with another guy that joined the team." Harley said with a small smirk of triumph, Drew stared at Harley, "Well he was staying with them and I saw May turn a small color of red when she saw him smile at him, so darling I was wondering what you would do." Drew got up and walked past Harley, and Harley looked back with a smirk on his face, yes his plan had worked, "Oh and Sid is HERE competing today." He called after Drew. Soon the third verse began

_'Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And __Don't say _

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you _

_But I never will_

_Never again'_

Drew walked into the restroom he looked around no one was here, he sighed and turned the water on and washed his face_ Why i'm I even acting like this? I mean she might not even like that guy and what do I care anyway? I mean it's not like she means that much to me._ But even as Drew thought this he knew he was just lying to himself again to try and make him calm down, _I know what I'll do though, if he makes it into the next round and if he battles me I'll beat his stupid butt and hopefully get him the hell away from May._ Drew looked up he looked better now and he wasn't nearly as sweaty as before, soon he was outside again acting as if nothing happened and he turned to watch May again.

_'If she really knows the truth she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone'_

_'You wrote me in a letter_

_couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away'_

_'Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again'_

_'Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never..._

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!'_

_'Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you _

_But I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again'_

And after the song Beautyfly came out of her hiding spot and used gust to fly up high and spinning and landed on top of Mays head and they both bowed, everyone burst into applauds Mary ran over, "Wow that was amazing showing off Beautifly's beauty by dancing , and also showing off her power by the gust so lets hear what the judges have to say!" Raul Contesta smiled, "That was simply amazing to see Pokemon and coordinator right on track I was almost lost for words!" Sukizo beamed, "That was remarkable!" Nurse Joy was the last judge, "That was incredible and your Beautifly looks healthy and happy." Mary turned around and smiled to everyone, "It Seems all the judges like the performance how about giving another round of applause for May!" The applauds seems doubled from the last time and May and Beautifly bowed again and ran off stage. "Beau-ti-fly[translation: That was fun!" May laughed at what Beautifly said, "Oh yes Beautifly very fun now lets get you some nectar to drink to cool you down." Beautifly flew around May's head in happiness. She smiled and poured a bowl full of nectar for Beautifly who started to drink it quickly

Drew's POV

I was walking up to May a smirk on my face I was going to tell her about how good she and Beautifly looked, but as I walked I saw a boy slightly older than me walk up to May, he had chocolate brown eyes, he had a tee-shirt on and slightly ripped pants on the knees his hair was a dirty blonde, so this must be Sid. I glared at him as he talked to May, he was telling her how beautiful she and Beautifly looked, and I saw May smiling happily, I looked up as they called his name he waved good-bye to May and ran down to the contest hall. soon i walked up to May, I smiled at her and I saw her smile back, "So Drew why are you coming over here? Oh did you come to talk to me? Why i'm faltered." She said with a smirk and I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah May I did I came over here to say how good I thought you and Beautifly did." I say with a flick of my hair I stared at her long and hard, and saw her smile was getting bigger and she got up and hugged me, I blushed and she saw what she did and quickly moved away, "sorry." I heard her say but I was lost in thought and I was replaying what happened over and over in my head. May smiled and pointed out that it was my turn and soon I flicked my hair and ran off too.

Normal POV

After Drew (he got a big high score just like Sid and May)

----------------------------------------------------

May looked up, yes only six people were going into the finals this time and she waited and waited knowing which Pokemon she was going to use for the battle if she got that far, she smiled as they showed who made it into the finals, Drew in first, May in second, Sid in third, some kid named Eric in fourth, Missy in fifth, and last but not least Lisa in sixth, they mixed it up, May was facing Missy, Eric was facing Lisa, and Drew was facing Sid. May smiled and looked at Drew he seemed to be just staring at the T.V but inside he couldn't believe his luck, making it into the second round _**and** _facing Sid, May then stared at Sid who didn't look at all worried. She smiled and saw who was first it was her and Missy she walked out, she took her place and smirked, Missy took out one pokeball and threw it into the air, a Swalot came out, and it opened its big mouth, she smirked and took out her pokeball, "Go Steelory take the stage!" May yelled, and out of the pokeball came a very big bird Pokemon, Drew looked it up on his pokedex; _Steelory the evolved form of Skarmory, it is very hard to train and even harder to get under control, it is very powerful but not a lot is known about this Pokemon sense it is extremely rare to find and catch and also Skarmory can only evolve if its trainer is caring, loving, and very friendly to it._ Wow this was going to be one heated battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:hehehehe I'm evil!!

May: (glares at me) You're so mean I want to know how I win!

Drew: (shrugs)Well I guess it's getting good

Me:(claps hands)Wow he actually said something nice!

May: (smiles)see he's not that mean

Drew:I said one thing nice and everyone going crazy!

May: Well it's just hard to get nice stuff out of you.

Me: (nodnod) Yeah she's right, well for everyone who's reading please review!

May and Drew: Yeah Review!


	4. One Rose, One Moment

Me: hello again and welcome to chapter four of Friend, Love, or Foe!!!!!

Drew: (is bored) Whatever

May: Oh and I want to thank this person for being the newest person to review xanimexfanx014's story

**X-Aznegrlelizabeth-X**

Thanks (grins happily)

Drew: (just stares then shrugs) Keep reviewing though

May: (slaps Drew on the back of the head) Be nicer Drew!

Drew: Maybe I don't want to be nice!

Me: ummm….how about I do the disclaimer?

Drew and May: NO!!!!! YOU'RE THE WRITER YOU DON'T DO DISCLAIMERS!!!

Me: (is scared and runs off to find someone to do the disclaimer) (comes back with an over hyper Ash) Here he's going to do the disclaimer!

Ash: (is very hyper and talks really fast) XANIMEXFANX014DOESNOTOWNPOKEMONBUTDOESOWNSIDANDALLTHENEWPOKEMON!!!!!!!

Me, Drew, and May: What the HELL?

May: I think he's gone insane (takes out Misty's mallet and whacks Ash until he's fallen to the ground and passed out)

Me: ok lets go to the story while we figure out what happened to Ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------

May's Steelory was huge, his large wings covered in feathers the gleamed like steel, his eyes stared around, his large beak opened and it let out a large call of his arrival, he spread his wings and they gleamed even more. The crowed was wide eyed but they seemed drawn to the large bird and steel pokemon, Missy stopped staring and looked worried, but she went first, "Swalot use acid!" She cried May smirked, "Dodge Steelory and give it some Winged Fury!" May called out to Steelory. Steelory went high in the air and sent out a call of anger, Swalot was frozen in fear, as Steelory dived he sent out his wings that started to glow and sparkle and soon they cut Swalot and Missy lost half her points. The crowd gasped at what they saw; not even a feather was gone or even bent in the wrong way! May smirked and looked at Steelory, "Lets finish this!" May called out and Steelory nodded and flew into the air, "Let's use Feather Dance!" **[A/N: of course I made up all these moves but acid **Steelory's feathers started to glow lightly and soon they were off the wings and into the air, May was about to lose points until she called out, "Regrowth!" Steelory's feathers grew back instantly and she didn't lose any points. Steelory's feathers danced around Swalot who was trying to get out of the attack but could not, soon they stopped dancing and aimed right at Swalot and soon Swalot was fainted feather sticking out of it's poison body. May smiled and walked over to the Swalot, she pulled out the feathers and put them in her bag, Steelory gently came down next to her and helped take the feathers out, she smiled at Missy who smiled back at her and returned her pokemon, "Wow you were really good May, you trained your pokemon well." Missy said with a small smile and walked out of the contest arena.

Drew's POV

I was shocked the battle had more than two minutes on the clock! I felt slightly nervous about battling with May but then I remembered I was facing Sid, I turned and glared at him for he was close by but I found him talking on the phone, his face held a dirty look that I didn't like at all but when May came back in, her face shining with glory and happiness, he immediately put on a fake happy expression I glared at him and to my happiness and surprise May walked over to me before Sid even got close to her.

Normal POV

May smiled and looked at Drew, she waved happily and ran over to him, her smile seemed endless and Drew seemed to get lost in her eyes but when she spoke he put on a smirk, "Hey Drew did you watch the battle?" May asked happily Drew shrugged, "Sorry must have missed it." May got angry at these words, "YOU ARE SO FREAKING RUDE YOU STUPID JERK!!!" May yelled angrily making Drew jump slightly he looked at her and sighed, "I swear can you even take a joke?" May looked even more angered at this, "YOU ARE SO STUPID YOU SOUND SO SERIOUS ALL THE TIME HOW CAN I TELL?" May yelled and Drew just smirked he loved it when May acted like this he loved seeing her so angry, he didn't know why but it made him feel like he wanted to tease her more.

May looked away from Drew her eyes closed and an angry pout on her face, Drew smirked at her, "What's wrong May did I make you angry." Drew said in a mock happy voice, May glared at him and didn't say anything. Drew took out a rose and went in front of May. May tried to look away but Drew gently grabbed her chin and moved her head so her eyes were staring into his, May was blushing madly and Drew had a light blush on his face too, he held the rose to her and she, to Drew's great pleasure, took the rose with a small smile on her face, "Thanks Drew." She whispered Drew smirked and nodded, "You're welcome May." He said lightly he moved his face slightly closer to hers so that they were only inches apart. "well, well, well what do we have here?" Said a voice , May looked up and so did Drew, Drew was full of anger for the person who had interrupted them and he mentally cursed the person with all his being.

Drews POV

_What the hell is wrong with this idiotic person can't they see we were having an Fing moment! We were this close to kissing and someone just had to come and spoil it! _ I think my face held a really ugly, and angry look but like hell I care I just want to know who ruined my time with May! I looked up my face became darker as I saw who it was…

Mays POV

_Was Drew about to kiss me? I swear he was I mean he was so close to kissing me! I know if he had kissed me I would have fainted, but I really wanted to kiss Drew and this person had the nerve to come and ruin it! God what my luck!_ I stared at Drew then my blue eyes went up to the person who had interrupted us. My face became very red as I nodiced who it was!

May and Drew's POV

SID?!

Normal POV

Drew glared at Sid with all his being, May was blushing so hard you couldn't tell the difference between her face or the rose she was holding. Sid was smirking down at them, "What in the world were you guys doing?" Sid asked his voice was full of laughter. Drew was the first to talk, "What we were doing is not your business _Sid" _ Drew said trying to keep his voice calm but failed miserably. May stared at Drew, was Drew this angry that they didn't kiss I mean it's not like Drew showed any means of liking her, well besides the roses, so unless he liked May secretly May couldn't tell really, though she knew she liked Drew a lot too, but they were rivals! Can two rivals fall in love? It's likely but not very likely but May had to admit it would be nice to be alone with Drew without his fan girls or anyone else bothering them.

Sid's POV

This is bad I can't let Drew get this close to May I mean me getting close to May is the plan and I can't have any stupid boy getting in the way of what my boss wants and what my boss wants is May not some stuck up snot nosed boy.

Normal POV

An announcement came to the locker room, "It's time for Drew and Sid's battle to begin please will both coordinators come on the stage now." Said Mary on the speaker. Drew got up his face held a smirk he couldn't wait for him to beat Sid's stupid butt, though he may have to work hard for it because he didn't know how good this Sid person is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yes another cliffy oh and sorry it took so long for me to update it I've been busy

Drew: (rolls eyes) yeah right you've been _busy_ with what?

May: Drew! She's been busy with school duh!

Me: Yeah what May said! Anyway did you all like the almost kissing part, I know I liked it!

May: (blushed) I guess it was ok

Drew: (stares at May for about 10 second in shock)

May: (blushes harder) what?

Drew: (looks away a small blush of cheeks) nothing

Me/May/Drew: Review please!


	5. New Friends AND the plan

Me: Yay I Love all you faithful Reviewers!

-Kaidee- 1

xSaphirexRosesxFanx

Midnight Roselia- Lunarkit

X-Azngrlelizabeth-X

Joyce1237 (gives you all cookies)

May: I know they love this story!

Drew: (is bored) like I care

Me: (gets angry at Drew) You would care if I make May fall in love with Sid!

Drew: (looks shocked) you wouldn't

Me: You're right I wouldn't but I could make an evil plot happen

May: (is clueless)

Drew: (stands back slightly afraid of what I'm going to do)

Me: Just kidding………maybe

May: before I get even more clueless on with the story! Oh and xanimexfanx014 doesn't own pokemon but does own Sid and the announcer Mary!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it the final battle then the judges will say what two teams are going to battle!" said Mary as she saw Drew and Sid come onto the stage, "Ok five minutes on the clock and let the battle begin!" Drew took out a pokeball, "Go Flygon!" Sid smirked and got out a pokeball too, "Come on out Charizard!" Sid yelled as he threw the pokeball. Both flying pokemon came out on the field, Flygon the green, dragon pokemon came out first, "Fly-y!" Flygon yelled out, Charizard came out next and flew up high roaring angrily, "Char-r-r-r!" it yelled out in fury.

Drew gritted his teeth, '_damn it that Charizard looks strong' _ he thought angrily

Sid smirked, '_so he didn't think I'd use my strongest pokemon on him did he?_'

Drew glared at Sid, "Flygon use sandstorm!" Flygon let out a scream of fury and waved it's wings at a speed only Flygon can do, sand came from area's around it's wings and Charizard got the full blast of it, "C-c-char-r-r!" Charizard roared with pain. "Quick Charizard use whirl wind to blow the sand away!" Sid yelled out, Charizard flew high in the air and got ready to use whirl wind, "Flygon use steel wing!" yelled Drew, soon Flygon was soaring to Charizard with it's wings glowing, soon Charizard got it, it caught itself though. "Charizard use rage!" Charizard roared and flew at Flygon flames coming from its mouth, Flygon tried to dodge but got hit and fell to the ground, "Flygon!" Drew called. Hearing the sound of his trainer Flygon turned and flew in the air again, only to see Charizard flying at it again, "Flygon do a spinning dodge!" Drew commanded Flygon nodded swiftly then swiftly came at Charizard, soon Flygon started spinning and easily used the air to dodge the rage attack, "Now Flygon finish it off with hyperbeam!" Flygon started building up energy in it's mouth, "Wow this seems like a battle to the end, this is our 30 second mark and it seems Drew has the advantage right now!" said Mary to the crowd who cheered happily, Flygon let the charged energy out and it came full speed at Charizard who got the full blast of it. Charizard fell to the ground, KOed, red Xs came upon the judges screens, and the buzzer went off, Drew and Flygon both faced the audience and bowed. The crowd cheered madly and sid walked to Drew with a smile on his face, "great battle I wish you luck against May." Sid said with a slight bow to his head, Drew nodded and thanked him, but really Drew was hoping to see May now.

May was waiting patiently for Drew to come, she wanted to say great job, and also good luck, for May knew she was going to be battling Drew. May smiled as she saw Drew walk back into the waiting room, "Drew!" She called, Drew turned with a smug look on his face, "You did great!" May said happily, she hugged him lightly, Drew turned his head away so she wouldn't see his blush, "Thanks May, and I know you love me and all but come on." Drew joked with a smirk on his face, May gasped and smiled again, still hugging him, "whatever." May said with a shrug. "May!" yelled a voice that belonged to Ash, "I want to talk to you!" May quickly let go of Drew with a slight blush on her face but stopped blushing when she saw Ash coming over to them, "You did great May, you too Drew!" Drew nodded his head in thanks May smiled then frowned, "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" "No May! I was going to tell you that two of my friends are coming today!" Ash said happily, May looked puzzled, "Who?" "Misty and Dawn!"

May stared at Ash for a second though was interrupted by a orange haired girl running up to Ash, "Ash me and Dawn are here!" said the girl, who May suspected to be Misty, "Misty!" Ash cried out as Misty glomped him happily, "I know you're very happy to see me but please I need to breath!"Ash stated with a grin on his face, Misty gets off with a small smile on her face, "Wait up Misty!" yelled a blunette girl running over to them, "Ash nice to see you again!" she added with a small smile when she saw Ash and Misty then she stared at May and Drew, "Hi I'm Dawn and this is Misty as you might already know." Dawn said smiling still, "Hello Dawn my names May and this is Drew." May said with a grin, Drew nodded his head, Dawn stared at them, "Are you guys a pair?" She asked with a smirk, May blushed and shook her hands in a 'no' matter "no,no no we're just friends." May said hurriedly Drew nodded a bit hesitantly Dawn noticed this and smirked she looked at Misty, and smiled, Misty, knowing what Dawn was meaning smirked slightly then nodded back.

Ash smiled at everyone, "ok lets go to the pokemon center and get our pokemon healed because tomorrow is when May and Drew face in battle!" Drew smirked at this, "Of course I'm going to win." He said simply, "Yeah right Mr. I-think-I'm-so-perfect!" May yelled back, "Drew flipped his hair, "Of course I'm not perfect but I'm better than you." Drew said smugly, May glared angrily then stopped and thought for a moment, "Wow the prince of everything said he wasn't perfect, now that's a first, and maybe the last." May said with a grin. Drew ignored her comment and walked to his room, Dawn and Misty smirked then walked in their rooms, which were right next to each other, Misty knocked on Dawns door soon after Dawn but away her cloths, "Come in Misty." Dawn said as she layed down on her bed, "Ok so we now know that Drew is completely crazy over May, but what we have to find out is how May really feels towards Drew, I can tell she doesn't know by the way she acts." Dawn said getting right to the point, "So maybe we should see how May acts if she's right by other girls that are flirting with him." Misty added giggling happily, Dawn thought this through, "Ohhhh…..I know how this will work, we can go on the Drew's fan club website and say that Drew is going to chose one girl to be his girlfriend." Dawn said giggling now too, "Wow who knew you were this good at being evil." Misty pointed out and Dawn just shrugged, "I know who knew?" "OK this plan starts tomorrow right?" Misty asked with a grin, Dawn nodded and kept on giggling, right after the contest battle!" They both nodded and looked at the clock, in was 10 o'clock "Well goodnight." They both said Misty walked into her room and Danw got ready for bed.

-Outside the Pokemon center'

"It seems these girls are going to be interfering with your plans, yes boss I'll make sure nothing goes the way they want it too, yes boss you will get her and I'll make sure of it." Said a voice of a dirty blond, his chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the night and his pure black suit was invisible in the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Another cliffy!

Misty: Dang!

Dawn: I want to know what's going to happen!

Paul: (is looking through Anime's notes on next chapter) I think I'm in the next chapter

Me: (snatches notes away from Paul) shut-up!

Paul: (smirks) Yep all you reviewers now know I'm in the next chapter

Me: (pouts) you suck Paul!

Paul: (still smirking) I know and I'm proud of it

Dawn/Misty: (sigh) well all of Anime's faithful reviewers please do what you guys do best! REVIEW!

Me/Paul: (still arguing well mostly Anime) yeah what they said


	6. Paul? And The Evil Plan!

Me: Ok welcome to the 6th chapter of Friend, Love, or Foe!

Dawn: Yes and special thanks to these two new readers who reviewed in the last chapter!

**Rissyychan**

and…

**HappiBunni1994**

Thanks you guys we really loved the reviews! (gives big hug)

Misty: also a sorry about the last chapter…it seemed that it was way to small and some of it got cut out for some strange reason.

Me: (looks at them) What are you two the authoresses of this story?! 

Dawn: (smiles) No but we thought you were to lazy to talk

Me: (smacks Dawn) idiot! Ok before Dawn's sentence got cut off in the last chapter Paul was suppose to say something so I'll say it for him, he's going to be in this chapter along with Gary

Dawn: Ok now we'll get to the story!

Misty: You all are idiots! Who's going to do the disclaimer?!

Me: umm…Sid!

Sid: What?

Me: Do the Disclaimer!

Sid: (smiles) ok! xanimexfanx014 owns nothing but me and the announcer Mary, and some new Pokémon!

Misty: Now let the story start!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn woke up her long blue hair was messed up, but as always she didn't know about it until she slowly walked over to the bathroom, sleepily I might add, her eyes pops out of her head and she screamed (waking up the whole city I might add) as she let out her Piplup out of his pokeball (**A/N: not sure if Piplup is a boy or girl but I'm making Piplup a boy)** "Piplup bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled.

Dawn sighed happily as she put on new cloths today, she put on red boots that went a foot up her ankle and jeans with a little belt that wasn't leather though, it was a cloth belt, and she wore a short sleeved shirt that was slightly a little reveling but not a lot, she sighed happily at herself in the mirror and knocked on Misty's room,

"Hey ya awake?" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs, the door opened to revel a very pissed off Misty, "Why wouldn't be!?" She yelled. Dawn smiled happily, "Get dressed we have a plan to do!" Dawn said giggling happily, "Whatever!" Misty yelled slamming the door, but Dawn was unfazed by this, she knew Misty was like this every time Dawn woke her up with her screaming.

(in the contest stage)

Mary walked up onto the stage, "Welcome everyone you all know me I'm your favorite host, Mary! And we are here to see the final battle, and what a battle it will be, her on your left is May! And on your left her all time rival Drew! Now whoever wins this will win this lovely ribbon….and just an extra prize, the best pokeball in the world, the Master ball! (**A/N: ok very big clue here this is a very important part of the story)** Now everyone listen up this is the once in a lifetime chance to get this pokeball, so who ever wins do not let this pokeball go to waste!" Mary yelled to the now roaring crowd, May and Drew were just staring at the pokeball.

(their thoughts)

'_I have to win that'_

(normal again)

"Ok everyone let's start the battle!" Mary yelled and the crowd cheered again. May and Drew took out their pokeballs a smirk on both of their faces, "Go Steelary!" yelled May, "Go Flygon!" now the battle starts!

Steelory came out of his pokeball roared out it's arrival the gleam of it's perfectly straight feathers came into full blow as the sun hit them, Flygon stared at the overly larger bird and flew up high, Steelory did the same. A smirk came to May's face but Drew didn't see he was busy thinking up a plan, but he didn't have one. May looked up at Steelory, "Steelory use aerial ace!" She yelled and Steelory nodded and flew higher and came down with amazing speed his feathers gleaming even more.

-Drew's POV-

I was shocked to see what she was using, I almost gasped as I saw she pasted Flygon up completely with Aerial Ace, _'what the hell is she thinking?'_ Drew thought then the gleam of Steelory's feathers gave him an idea of what May is planning, "Ok Flygon use Sandstorm!" I yelled and Flygon started to move it's wings, sand coming out of small patches of it's wings, Steelory was stopped and got hurt quite badly because Steel is super effective of ground **(A/N: if I have that right)**. I smirked, "Now use Dragon breath!"

-May's POV-

'_Damn' _was all I thought as my Steelory was attacked by the sandstorm, _'Drew! You're going to get it!'_ I thought for a moment, "Steelory use Steel Wing!" I yelled and soon Steelory was going fast at Flygon who, happily, had no time to dodge the attack, "now use dig!" Steelory easily went right under the strange; Flygon was still getting over the horribly strong attack, "Now Steelory!" I yelled and I heard Drew yell something but it was Flygons name and soon Flygon was in the air and falling to the ground with a hard thud. I screamed happily as Flygon was considered KOed, Steelory came next to me and I hugged his head and he bent down slightly so his head was next to mine so I could hug him. I ran over to Drew, "You were great Drew!" I yelled and he covered his hears, then smirked his smirk that irritated yet makes me slightly happy at the same time, "I know May, I'm the greatest, but I guess I have to give you some congrates, so go up there and get that Master Ball!" Drew said his voice had a hint of excitement, I nodded and walked up to claim the Master Ball, happily I picked it up in my hands and held it up high, the crowd cheered for me and I grinned ear to ear and jump up slightly the crowd cheered more and I caught Drew smiling at me and I smiled but blushed lightly.

-In the Locker Room Also Normal POV-

May smiled to herself as she stared at the pokeball with glee in her eyes, "I can't believe this! I got a MASTER BALL!" May screamed, it almost shattered the glass that was supposed to be unbreakable. Dawn smiled, "MAY!" Dawn yelled happily hugging her new friend, "YOU DID GREAT!" This time the glass really did shatter, Dawn and May stared then started squealing again like nothing happened, "Ok let's go talk to the others!" May said much more quietly than when she first talked, "Okay!" Agreed Dawn and they both walked out with a grin on both their faces.

-Out of the Locker room-

Everyone waited for May and Dawn to come while they were waiting someone else walked up to them, "Oh look it's the pathetic loser." Said a bored but mocking voice of none other than Paul!

They all stared at him then Ash got angry, "You stupid jackass! I'm not a loser!" Paul was unfazed by Ash, "Oh ok then you losing every battle to me wasn't real?" Paul said with a smirk, Ash got angrier, "why don't you jump in a lake?" Ash yelled everyone stared.

Before Paul could make another smart ass comment Dawn came out,

"Here's……PAUL!!??" Dawn yelled out in surprise, Paul looked at her, "What troublesome girl?" Paul seemed to enjoy getting people pissed especially Dawn,

"I'm going to kill you!" Dawn yelled about to jump right on him,

Paul was smirking, "Maybe we should just let her take him on." Ash said but Brock didn't catch the drift and went ahead to grab Dawn before she did anything stupid,

"No Ash I can't do that!" Brock yelled as Dawn kicking her feet, her skirt flying up every time she kicked up, Paul took a step back; "umm…"Paul began a small unnoticeable blush on him, "what is it bastard!" Dawn yelled as she continued kicking, Paul looked away still blushing the unnoticeable blush,

"Nothing!" Paul said a little too quickly, but thankfully, for Paul, no one seemed to notice. Then after they sorted everything out they started walking out of the Contest Hall and into the Pokémon center.

-Somewhere Close by, in this persons POV-

I stared at them, this is perfect, while the girls are so into the guys so this is what I'll do, once the girls try and get the guys I'll go in there and be the guy of May's life, then my little plan will be put into action and the boss will have who he needs to rule the world. I get up and walk away a smirk forming on my face and I was pushing away all the forms of guilt in my mind as I walked to my secret base I had made, oh this was going to be to easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: OMG what does this guy want with May and how will She help them rule the world? Find out next time!

Dawn: Oh and sorry for the short chapter!

Paul: and the lateness of it (truly doesn't care)

Dawn/Paul/Me: Read and review, if you want this story to continue!

Me: Ok that's a lie I'll continue the story even if no one reviews but it'll help me with my writing if I know you all like it, and if you review that will be AWESOME!! (jumps up and down)

Dawn :( stares at Anime) Ok some ones gone a little insane

Me: (looks around) Who? Me? You?

Paul: You

Me: JERK!!(gets out Misty's MALLET OF DOOM!!!)

Paul: (gets beat with misty's MALLET OF DOOM!!!) This-OW-is-OW -so-OW-unfair!!


	7. Contest Tag Battle with Paul?

Me: Well…what can I say I'm completely busy with school and my computer was being mean each time I tried to do this story it ended up shutting down…but I'm here all alone because May, Dawn, Misty and everyone probably hates me for not uploading in such a long time.

Me: Well I don't own this story only the idea of a plot…. Also here's a note, Dawn has her Mamoswine, Cynaquil, and Togekiss! Oh and sorry I'm changing some of the story a bit to match with the anime, Dawn, Brock and Ash are roaming around and Drew, May, and Misty are visiting with them sense they are all in Sinnoh and in Lilycove City by the way which will be hosting another Contest shortly!

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes as she finished eating, sure she was glad she got to watch May participate in a Contest but she was determined to go in at least one while they were here. Dawn looked around the Pokemon Center, there were so many people here and Dawn had to say she felt a sorta pleasant surprise when Paul agreed to come with them. Speaking of which Paul fancied himself a place right across the table from her, so when she stared at him he seemed to know and opened his eyes to stare blankly at her, but he quickly looked away and stared at the floor which seemed to be so much more interesting than her; this quickly annoyed Dawn who got up and left the table stomping outside a 'bit' angrily.

Dawn walked out the door, her lungs breathing in the warm air of a summer night and walked towards an open area it was a beautiful park and a beautiful night for training her pokemon. Getting out two pokeballs she threw them out silently, not really wanting to draw to much attention to herself. Mamoswine and Cynaquil popped out of their pokeballs yelling out their excitement, Dawn wanted to flinch hoping no one heard, but rustling behind her told a different story.

"Troublesome why did you run of so suddenly like that?"

Paul's voice asked from behind her, she flipped around to glare at Paul; not noticing her Cynaquil had jumped onto her shoulder.

"Why would you care Paul? Oh and my name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!"

Dawn hissed angrily but Paul simply shrugged and stared coldly at her.

"Actually I don't care your friends told me to go get you, something about me hurting your feelings or something. All I know is that your name is Troublesome. T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E. Know how to spell it now?"

Dawn wanted to strangle the boy so that he'd die a terrible death! Well actually he was older than her but it didn't matter! She put down her Cynaquil who was nibbling constantly at her hair and then pointed to her two pokemon, looking around to make sure Mamoswine is still there.

"I'm practicing."

Paul looked at her his eyebrow raised slightly as if he didn't believe her.

"For what exactly?"

"Contests."

Paul's smirk caused her to clench her fists just in-case she might actually try and murder him, sure he might be good at pokemon but that's probably all he's good at, he's obviously Socially Challenged, or as Dawn would call it being a jerk. Paul snorted and turned around causing Dawn to raise her voice.

"Oh and you think being in a contest makes you weak huh?!"

She demanded, stomping her foot, Paul turned around to face her and smirked.

"Because prancing around on a stage calls for some talent right?"

Dawn stalked up to Paul and slapped him clear across the face, his eyes widened considerably as he held his cheek, Paul regained his composure and glared coldly but Dawn glared but just as coldly.

"Pick two pokemon Paul, and lets' see how you like fighting…contest style!"

Paul snorted but brought out two pokeballs and threw it up high,

"Torterra, Magmortar stand by for battle!"

Dawn pointed towards the center of where they were going to battle and her pokemon made there way there as Paul's pokemon materialized in front of them. Dawn smirked at Paul, he didn't even know the rules to a contest battle. Dawn brought out her Poketch and set the alarm for five minutes.

"There is a time of five minutes, and in these five minutes you have to show your pokemons strength as well as show off their natural beauty, anytime you use an attack that hits the opponent their score lowers…but if the attack didn't make your pokemon more beautiful or show off any natural traits you lose points as well."

Paul barely nodded but Dawn knew he got most of what she said, and she started the timer and Paul went first.

"Torterra use Energy Ball, Magmortar use Flamethrower!"

Paul yelled, his Torterra opened its mouth wide and a large green ball of energy forged outside of its mouth. Magmortar pulled out it's gun-like hands and let loose a powerful Flamethrower.

"Mamoswine use AncientPower, Cynaquil use Flame Wheel on that Energy Ball!"

Mamoswine used AncientPower which went straight towards the Flamethrower and blocked it, Dawn made sure to lower Paul's score in her head, Cynaquil surrounded itself with fire and moved rapidly towards the ball of energy and jumped up to hit it.

"Quickly Spin around it now!"

Cynaquil moved in rapid circles around the grass attack, the energy of the ball easily keeping the small Cynaquil in orbit, the strength of its flames increased and the energy ball bursts in a shining light of green as Cynaquil let itself land silently as it was surrounded with emerald sparkles. Paul glared and, with taking no consideration towards the way you fight in a contest he quickly tried to battle not with grace but with power.

(End of Battle)

Not one of the pokemon were fainted but when Dawn's timer went off her pokemon ceased to attack, Cynaquil whined softly to her wanting to sleep after such a difficult battle. Dawn held out her arms toward the baby fire-type and it jumped into her arms and sighed with comfort.

"I think I won. Oh but thanks for training with me."

Paul glared but a shine of something crossed his gaze, Dawn jumped with surprise and turned her eyes away from his black eyes and walked swiftly away a blush creeping onto her face. She swore she felt his gaze on her back as she walked away…Dawn couldn't wait to tell Misty and May!

* * *

Me: umm yeah this is all I've got so far, but I swear this will be my number 1 story to constantly update! I won't fail any of you this time! But please read and review for me!

Dawn: Well I guess that'll do, even the sidekick main characters has to have at least one chapter with their love interest right? (winks)

Me: (hugs Dawn and May who magically appeared) thanks guys!

Gary: (flips through more notes) hmm I see…I'm coming in the next chapter.

Me: Damn you Gary! You and Paul ruin every surprise!

Gary: (smiles) I'm innocent it's your fault you right all this down where everyone can read it…and find it.

Me: shut up…you know I sorta liked it better when I didn't have to constantly be bugged by you guys…can you be mad at me again?

Everyone: Nope!

Me: damn…well I suppose I'd feel better with more reviews? (pretty please look)


End file.
